


Shores

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MWPP days, post trick, S point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shores

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

He looked out the window for no real reason. Or maybe, he didn't have a good reason, so he ignored the fact that he needed one. His breath collected in silvery shadows on the glass as he exhaled, shimmering for a few minutes before shrinking back into oblivion again. He leaned his forehead against the panes of icy separation. The world below his dorm room was cold and quiet, as he had expected. Things were always as he expected them to be. He was always as he expected him to be. But Remus had always thought more of him. There was some real part of his companion that had such high hopes. He shivered at the thought of Remus' anticipation, of his optimism and expectations. The window was no longer pleasant, or comforting. He pulled away. Sirius moved to his four-poster bed, which lay unmade and abandoned in the far corner of the room. He sank into its warm fold like dead weight, anchoring himself to the familiar feel of cotton and wool. His bed was itchy sometimes. He remembered the first time Remus had stayed with him, their bare chests pressed together like the pages of a book: smooth and full of ideas, but quiet and contained in covers. He liked them that way, curled together under the soft cloak of night. There was something wonderful about it, altogether. He clutched Remus tighted, and asked him almost silently to stay until morning. Remus had barely responded, taking his time to organize his thoughts and form full sentences. Remus always knew what to say. "But your blankets are so itchy, Pads. I'll shift all night under the wool." He had laughed when Remus had said that, and smiled even when Remus detangled himself from their shared nest and moved into the opposite corner, disappearing into the folds of black velvet curtain. He didn't hear from Remus again that night, though he hoped with all his might that Moony would have second thoughts and return to his side, carrying him to the shores of sleep as he could not seem to do on his own. He now stood and ripped the wool cover from his bed, despising its itchy fabric and suffocating emptiness. He dropped it on the floor at the edge of his fourposter, closest to the closed curtains of Moony's occupied bed, where he no longer belonged. He colapsed into the thin sheets of his cotton safehaven, and shivered again, drifting in a sea of slumber, bobbing just out of reach of the shores.

~FIN~


End file.
